


Feels like a Home Now

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: I wrote 2 drabbles for this month's 'Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge' but we're only allowed to submit one, so here's the one that didn't make the cut =)The prompt was 'Just right' with a strict word count of 100 words this month!





	Feels like a Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 2 drabbles for this month's 'Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge' but we're only allowed to submit one, so here's the one that didn't make the cut =)
> 
> The prompt was 'Just right' with a strict word count of 100 words this month!

“What about over here?”

No matter where Draco put his dresser, it looked out of place in Harry’s bedroom. It was a monstrosity of antique carved wood. If Draco hadn’t graciously agreed to tolerate the mixed styles of furniture instead of buying all new like he wanted, Harry would have burned it.

“The door won’t open fully,” he pointed out.

Draco groaned and flicked his wand.

“How about here?”

Harry stopped noticing the dresser as he took in Draco’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of Harry’s fuzzy slippers on his feet.

“Looks just right,” he said.


End file.
